


Happy Place

by Taffyoflaugh



Category: None- Original Story
Genre: Escape, Peace, Rain, Self therapy story, Wind - Freeform, forest, happy place, woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:29:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taffyoflaugh/pseuds/Taffyoflaugh
Summary: Do you ever need to escape from reality? Go to your happy place? Well, here’s a story about a happy place in the forest.





	Happy Place

Deep in the woods peace fills the air. Pine trees stretch high into the sky, reaching for the stars. A light breeze flows through the forest, swaying the tree branches. Clouds paint the sky, shades of white and gray, ranging from the whitest white to to the darkest gray. A gray so dark, Batman calls it light black.   
Nature’s tear drops fall onto the ground and the forest floor soaks it up. A low growl rumbles above in the sky, filling the peaceful woods with a sound.   
Silently, a lone figure stands upon a cliff. A meadow stretches out below, with a river gushing through it. The feeling of serenity surrounds the air. Almost suffocating the lone person, but all it did was bring on a feeling of relaxation.   
Well, there was tranquility, the person was suffering with inner turmoil. Thoughts swarmed through their mind. They didn’t know who they were. Lost in an endless black hole of confusion. Trapped in society’s boxes that everyone is sorted into. But why? What's the point?  
What’s the point of anything? Why did they have to suffer? They are only a kid, yet they feel older.   
What was the point of this one sided talk? The words weren’t even really reaching the figure. And if it did, all it caused was pain and trouble.   
But here, in this forest, with the rain and the wind and the thunder, they felt safe and calm. Away from everything. From the pressures. From the expectations. From the abuse.  
This is the only true safe place in the storm that is their life.   
Unfortunately, they can’t stay here forever. Eventually, they’d have to go back to reality.   
It seems that the time has come. But, at the very least, this happy  
place is here for them to retreat to.   
The forest will always be here in any time of need. But now, it’s time to face the fire and fight with all they’ve got.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy! Thanks for reading! Comments are always open! If anyone wants another version of a happy place feel free to give me a suggestion of an area to do!


End file.
